Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow
"Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow", còn được biết đến với cái tên Let it Snow (tiếng Việt: Cứ để tuyết rơi), là một trong 12 ca khúc nằm trong album Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites. Ca khúc này lần đầu được viết, biểu diễn và ghi âm vào tháng 7, 1945 ở Hollywood, Carlifornia. Bài hát được Isabella hát trong album Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites. Cô thể hiện bài hát này trong tập phim mùa 3 "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". Phù hợp với tính chất lãng mạn tự nhiên của bài hát, cảm xúc của Isabella dành cho Phineas được thể hiện trong khi cô hát. Lời bài hát được thêm vào trong album lấy từ phần hậu kết truyện của tập phim. Lời bài hát Phiên bản tập phim La, la la la, la la la La la la, la la la, la la la Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, (kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) All the way home I'll be warm Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Phiên bản album Lalalalalalala Lalalalalalalala Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, (kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) All the way home I'll be warm. Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (lalalalala) Lalala Let it snow Wooaaahh Whoo-ooa-aaah (Snow, snow) Lalalala (snow, snow) Lalalalalala (snow, snow) Lalalaaa- When we finally kiss goodnight, (kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) All the way home I'll be warm Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!) Let It Snow! Bản dịch Phiên bản tập phim La, la la la, la la la La la la, la la la, la la la Ôi thời tiết bên ngoài thật lạnh lẽo, Nhưng ngọn lửa thì thật là sáng chói, Và vì ta không còn nơi nào để đi, Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Có vẻ như tuyết cứ không ngừng rơi, Và tớ mang ngô đến để nướng, Ánh đèn đang từ từ yếu dần, Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Khi chúng ta được hôn chúc ngủ ngon, (hôn ngủ ngon) Tớ rất ghét đi ra ngoài bão tuyết! (ngoài bão tuyết) Nhưng nếu cậu giữ tớ thật chặt, (giữ thật chặt) Trên đường về tớ sẽ ấm áp Ngọn lửa đang từ từ tắt dần, Và người ơi, ta vẫn phải tạm biệt, Nhưng chừng nào cậu vẫn còn yêu tớ, Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! (Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi!) Để tuyết rơi! Phiên bản album Lalalalalalala Lalalalalalalala Ôi thời tiết bên ngoài thật lạnh lẽo, Nhưng ngọn lửa thì thật là sáng chói, Và vì ta không còn nơi nào để đi, Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Có vẻ như tuyết cứ không ngừng rơi, Và tớ mang ngô đến để nướng, Ánh đèn đang từ từ yếu dần, Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Khi chúng ta được hôn chúc ngủ ngon, (hôn ngủ ngon) Tớ rất ghét đi ra ngoài bão tuyết! (ngoài bão tuyết) Nhưng nếu cậu giữ tớ thật chặt, (giữ thật chặt) Trên đường về tớ sẽ ấm áp Ngọn lửa đang từ từ tắt dần, Và người ơi, ta vẫn phải tạm biệt, Nhưng chừng nào cậu vẫn còn yêu tớ, Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! (lalalalala) Lalala Để tuyết rơi Wooaaahh Whoo-ooa-aaah (Snow, snow) Lalalala (snow, snow) Lalalalalala (snow, snow) Lalalaaa- Khi chúng ta được hôn chúc ngủ ngon, (hôn ngủ ngon) Tớ rất ghét đi ra ngoài bão tuyết! (ngoài bão tuyết) Nhưng nếu cậu giữ tớ thật chặt, (giữ thật chặt) Trên đường về tớ sẽ ấm áp Ngọn lửa đang từ từ tắt dần, Và người ơi, ta vẫn phải tạm biệt, Nhưng chừng nào cậu vẫn còn yêu tớ, Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! (Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi! Để tuyết rơi!) Để tuyết rơi! Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Bài hát được sáng tác bởi nhà thơ Sammy Cahn và nhà soạn nhạc June Styne vào năm 1945 tại Hollywood, California trong một trong những ngày nóng nhất về thu âm. Nó là một trong những bài hát liên quan đến mùa đông được hát trong mùa Giáng sinh, mặc dù nó chẳng hề đề cập gì đến Giáng sinh trong đó. *Những bộ đồ mà Isabella mặc trong bài hát: :#Bộ đồ mùa đông thường mặc của cô. :#Cùng bộ đồ, với cái mũ santa màu tím. :#Tương tự như trên, với cái áo choàng màu trắng và nơ ở trên cổ. :#Áo choàng đầu quạ màu tím sáng với mái tóc của cô bỏ vào trong, và găng tay màu tím. :#Áo choàng màu tím đậm có mào, với cái vớ xòe và đôi ủng màu tím đậm. :#Bộ đồ mùa đông thường mặc của cô, với khăn choàng và găng tay được thêm vào. :#Áo choàng trắng với quần màu tím sẫm, đôi ủng, và cái mũ với thiết kế chó đốm. (phần hậu kết) :#Áo choàng trắng với váy màu tím, giày trượt băng, và cái mũ mùa đông thường mặc của cô nhưng tối hơn (phần hậu kết) *Với không khí lãng mạn, bài hát thể hiện tìm cảm của Isabella dành cho Phineas Flynn *Đây là lần đầu tiên mà Ginger được thấy với cái nơ. *Với tiếng Tây Ban Nha Latinh, bài hát chưa bao giờ được lồng tiếng, kế cả phiên bản tập phim và album. **Tương tự với ngôn ngữ Castillian Tây Ban Nha, nhưng phiên bản album được lồng tiêng lại. Nối tiếp Sáng tác *Sammy Cahn *Jule Styne ©1945 Warner Chappell Music, Inc. (ASCAP) Mã ASCAP #420021596 Mã Âm nhạc Int'l St'd #T0700953929 Xem thêm *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Good King Wenceslas" *"We Wish You A Merry Christmas" *''Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites'' *''Danh sách các bài hát'' en:Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow pl:Let it Snow Thể loại:Bài hát Thể loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 3 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Isabella Garcia-Shapiro hát Thể_loại:L